The present invention relates to a fastening device for golf implement set, and more particularly to a fastening device facilitating golfers to use the implements and being not apt to be dropped.
Since golf trolleys are not allowed to get into the teeing ground and putting green in most of the golf fields, and these golf fields with 18 holes having quite a long distance apart are very vast in their ranges, golf implements such as tees, ball location markers, mending tools (implements for repairing indentation on the putting green), brushes etc. which are necessity for the golfer are not convenient to keep in golfers' pocket as these implements might not only pierce through golfers' pocket and even hurt their body but also cause disturbance during the course of golf playing. Besides, it is very inconvenient to search for the very implement the golfer intending to use in the pocket where all kinds of implements are contained in a mess in their pocket.
Referring to a prior art as shown in FIG. 1, a connecting strip is set up fixing to the buckled clip which can clip to the golfers' waist-belt to be taken along with, and four snap holders are set up on the connecting strip for the tees of all sizes to be inserted in order to be available for the use of golfers. But the tees are apt to drop through the opennings of snap holders since the lower portion of the tees have an inclination and the size of tees are all different, besides, those snap holders are only for holding tees, and the rest of implements are still contained in golfers' pockets.
Referring to another prior art which is an integral forming fastener stand as shown in FIG. 2, a plurality of embedded holes are set up at the circumferential flange of the fastening stand on one side while a buckled clip which can be clipped at the golfers' waist-belt is set up on the other side just like that of the prior art shown in FIG. 1. Although this kind of fastening stand can hold all of the implements such as tees, ball location markers, mending tools, brushes etc., the size of the fastening stand is quite bulky such that it is not possible to clip it at the golfers' waist in any direction. If the fastening stand were held in the front or on the back of the golfers, not only that it will interfere the driving and putting of the golfers but also that it will be inconvenient for the golfers to access those implements. Moreover, since the surrounding of those embedded hole is very thin without any resilient clips nor any relatively large space available for fastening, any activities of the golfers such as twisting their bodies for driving, jogging, jumping, crouching, sitting or even walking around will cause the dropping of the implements.
In view of the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art, the present invention provides a fastening device that not only can tightly hold all kinds of implements such as tees, ball location markers, mending tools, brushes etc., but also can facilitate the access of those implement set.